bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
FG:Stagione 11
Restrizioni Non si può usare una sfera FH/FG per riprendere quando muori. Si ricomincia da capo Incontri Note: *Ogni battaglia su ogni piano può consistere un una delle seguenti combinazioni. *Ogni combinazione di ogni piano diventerà più forte dopo ogni vittoria. *Dalla stanza 21 si aggiungeranno nuovi incontri ogni battaglia *Dalla stanza 76 cambiano le combinazioni **La combinazione della Battaglia 2 si sposta alla Battaglia 1, quella della Battaglia 3 si sposta alla Battaglia 2, quella della Battaglia 4 si sposta alla Battaglia 3 **La Battaglia 4 consisterà in un Boss dei livelli Bonus **La Battaglia 5 consisterà nell'Evoluzione Onirica di uno Starter *Le Stanze 98-100 hanno una combinazione fissa: **Stanza 98 - Rize, Mahalu, Kira, Charis **Stanza 99 - Evoluzione Onirica Starter + assistente **Stanza 100 - Lucius Battaglia 1= |-| Battaglia 2= |-| Battaglia 3= |-| Battaglia 4= |-| Battaglia 5= |-| Battaglie 21+= |-| Battaglie 50+= |-| Battaglia 100= *50% resistenza a Ferita, Debolezza e Malattia e immune a tutte le altre anomalie di stato *25% resistenza al rilascio CB base (35% -> 26.25%) *50% resistenza al rilascio BC aumentato *25% resistenza al rilascio CC base (10% -> 7.5%) *50% resistenza al rilascio CC aumentato *50% resistenza to base Crit damage bonus (50% -> 25%) *100% resistenza ai danni Critici aumentati *100% resistenza ai danni elementali basi ed aumentati *20% resistenza ai danni da Scintilla *''Eternity'' - Combdo di 10 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici *Turno 1 **''Senza Fine'' - Comno di 33 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemci *Ogni 3 turni **''Destiny'' - Potentissima combo di 15 attacchi su un singlono nemico che infligge il 160% PS come danno *Ogni 6 turni **''Rune'' - Combo di 7 attacchi di Luce su un singolo nemico, aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF all'attacco per 1 turno e rimuove tutti i potenziamenti *Se Destiny non è usato **''Meteor'' - Potentissimo attacco di Luce su un singolo nemico ' che infligge 8,000 danni' *A < 75% PS **''Senza Fine'' - Combo di 80 attacchi di Luce e Tenebra su tutti i nemici **Ogni 3 turni ***''Deadly End'' - Potentissimo attacco sul nemico con i PS più ALTI che infligge 160% PS come danno. 50% di possibilità di essere usato ***''Destiny'' - Potentissima combo di 15 attacchi di Luce sul nemico con DIF più ALTA che infligge 160% PS come danno. Usato se Deadly End non è attivo **Se nessuno dei precenti è stato usato ***''Abysmal Fall'' - Combo di 13 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici che infligge 65-70% PS come danno *A < 50% PS **''Senza Fine'' - Combo di 80 attacchi di Luce e Tenebra su tutti i nemici **''Infinite World'' - Combo di 15 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici e 50% di possibilità di infliggere Maledizione, Paralisi e Debolezza. 15% di possibilità di usarlo per azione **Ogni 3 turni ***''Deadly End'' - Potentissimo attacco sul nemico con i PS più ALTI che infligge 160% PS come danno. 20% di possibilità di essere usato ***''Destiny'' - Potentissima combo di 15 attacchi di Luce sul nemico con DIF più ALTA che infligge 160% PS come danno. 25% di possibilità di essere usato se Deadly End non è attivo ***''Extension'' - Potentissimo attacco sul nemico con i PS più ALTI che infligge 170% PS come danno. Usato se Deadly End e Destiny non sono state attivate. **A < 40% PS ***''"Raccolta Energia...'' - Aumenta DIF del 200% per 3 turni. ****'Usa un UBB per cancellarlo' ***''Glorious'' - Potentissimo attacco di Tenebra che infligge 500-800% PS come danno su tutti i nemici e disabilità le Abilità Leader per 999 turni ***''"I am impressed."'' - Rimuome tutti i potenziamenti da sè stesso. Usato se Glorious è cancellato. *A > 25% PS **''Senza Fine'' - Potentissima combo di 33 attacchi di Luce e Tenebra su tutti i nemici **''"An ominous feeling is in the air."'' - Non fa niente ***Attiva Assimilation se tutte le unità usano BB/SBB dopo > 25% PS. Si consiglia di susare solo 5 BB/SBB dopo 25% PS. **''Infinite World'' - Combo di 15 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici e 50% di possibilità di infliggere Maledizione, Paralisi e Debolezza. 15% di possibilità di usarlo per ogni azione **Se tutte le unità usano BB/SBB ***''Assimilation'' - Ponteissimo attacco di Luce su tutti i nemici ' che ignora la mitigazione e infligge 60% PS come danno ' *Ogni 3 turni a meno che qualcuno degli attacchi sopra è usato ***''Deadly End'' - Potentissimo attacco di Luce sul nemico con i PS più ALTI che infligge il 160% PS come danno. 15% di possibilità di essere usato ***''Destiny'' - Potentissima combo di 15 attacchi di Luce sul nemico con la DIF più ALTA che infligge 160% PS come danno. 20% di possibilità di essere usato se Deadly End non è stato attivato ***''Extension'' - Potentissimo attacco di Luce sul nemico con i PS più BASSI che infligge 170% PS come danno. 25% di possibilità di essere usato se Deadly End e Destiny non sono stati attivati ***''Void Casualty'' - Potentissima combo di 7 attacci di Luce su un solo nemico che infligge 130% PS come danno ' e rimuove tutti i potenziamenti. Usato se ''Deadly End, Destiny and Extension non sono stati usati. **Ogni 2 turni a meno che qualche attacco sopra non è stato usato Ricompense Quando sei sconfitto, guadagnerai le ricompense fino al piano in cui sei stato sconfitto '''una sola volta. Questo significa che se sei sconfitto al Piano 85, riceverai le ricompense fino al piano 80 come descritto di seguito. Trivia *Nonostatne il titolo Corridoio "senza fine", la sfida termina alla stanza 300. *Pare che anche se ci sono 300 stanze, ci sono solo regali per le prime 200... Nessun umano è mai riuscito ad accertare le ricompense dopo la stanza 200... Categoria:Frontier Gate